Knight Pair
by Muchadoaboutnada
Summary: They tried to tame the monster by binding him to a Lady, but love, she's just as fierce and broken as he.


"Do you vow?"

Her heartbeat pounds in her throat and in her ears and she can feel panic rising in her chest. Her fingers twitch uncontrollably and her eyes dart frantically from face to face, anything to not have to see the man before her. Her voice is shaky and weak and she _hates it_ as she clears her throat and stammers out, "I vow."

The same question is asked to her companion, who misses scarcely a beat before replying, "I vow," his voice confident and silky and sure.

A contented sigh creeps over the room as wreaths are placed atop both of their heads and the official speaks a few more words she didn't catch in her panic. Then there is an expectant silence, and she knew she must have missed an instruction.

"Lady Rey," whispers that voice, forcing her attention to him. His face earnest as he held out his gloved hand to her. "You're supposed to take it," he murmurs.

Her face reddens as she places her hand in his; he gives it a gentle squeeze and offers her a gentle smile that seems out of place on his war-hardened, scarred face.

The official continues to speak and makes another statement she can't quite catch, and all of a sudden she's being moved, hands clasped by ladies and kissed by gentlemen. She tries _desperately_ to remember to smile at each face that offers her congratulations, but they're all a blur. She's dragged all over the room and introduced to all manner of guests, all of whom feel entitled to her time. By the time it's over, she could weep from sheer exhaustion.

But soon enough, the whirlwind is over. She takes a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the sting of tears prick at her eyes, as she turns to the man who had followed her like a shadow through the whole affair.

"I suppose we should discuss how this whole thing is going to work, then? No one really gave me any details," she says softly, allowing her shoulders to slump.

He clears his throat, voice rough from the million times he had uttered, "It is my honor to serve the Lady Rey," today. He looks intensely uncomfortable and refuses to meet her gaze. "Well, I'm your Knight now. We're a bonded pair, essentially. I am meant to be a constant companion, but of course we can set up guidelines as I'm sure our particular situation is—"

"No, no," she interrupts. "I know all of that. I know the schematics. I know what a Knight does. I was asking specifically about us. Where do we go from here?"

He stares at her, conflict apparent on his face. "After my…defection," he begins slowly, "my mother felt it would be in everyone's best interest. A morale boost, if you will. She felt an unconventional Knight pairing would truly cement my place here and would further elevate your status. It also gives the rest of the troops someone to look to. Icons. We're two of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy right now, you need a constant guard, and it truly makes me a part of the Resistance."

Rey smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So my former enemy is now entrusted with my life, and General Organa doesn't think anyone will see a problem with that? Or that, for that matter, I won't have a problem?"

He cocks his head at her questioningly.

"Come off it. You killed so many people. You tried to kill me. How could I ever trust you to protect me? No matter what they're calling you now, I know you're a monster."

He laughs softly, face fallen. "Rey, I never would have actually harmed you. Even when we were enemies, you were too important to the galaxy. I always knew that. Even then, I was protecting you when it mattered most. If you see me as a monster, I suppose there's nothing to be done about that right now, but I will do my best to prove myself to you."

She mutters something under her breath, and he continues. "Besides, I've been a loyal member of the Resistance for two years now. I've given up all the information I have on the First Order, and I've been involved in many battles. I've courted your favor extensively, done everything I can think of to earn a space in your company. When will my efforts be enough to convince you that I won't attack you the second you let your guard down?"

She scoffs at him. "When you are no longer Kylo Ren, I may consider you a friend."

His face hardens. "It's who I am, Lady Rey. I regret so much of what I have done and who I have been, but Ben Solo is dead. He's been dead fifteen years. If I attempt to return to that version of myself, I do a disservice to those who suffered under Kylo Ren."

Rey remains stony, so he tries again. "I was a monster. I'll be the first to admit that. But, don't you see, Lady? If I go back to being Ben Solo, I can't atone for the crimes I've committed."

This gives her pause, and she nods once. "You'll forgive me, either way, if I am not comfortable turning my back on you at first." Before he can respond, she heaves a great sigh. "What is any of this worth? The Resistance is trying to make me into a diplomat. If I can't be useful on the battlefield, what is any of this for?"

He moves to take her hand, laying a gloved hand on her shoulder when she moves it out of reach. "Lady Rey. You're one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. One of the single fiercest women I have ever encountered. Together, we're unstoppable. I pity the first simpleton to attempt to deny you access to battle. I'm only there to ensure your safety. Of course you're a tactical asset; you're just also too important to risk losing in battle."

Rey huffs impatiently. "I don't believe for a second that no one would attempt to stop me, but so long as you won't allow them to, I don't suppose it matters. So," she says with a far different inflection, almost conspiratorial, "shall we establish some boundaries?"

Kylo flinches and sighs, then looks heavenward, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "There typically…aren't any. Boundaries, that is. In, um, these relationships. No one told you any of this?"

She shakes her head, narrowing her eyes, but this time, her anger is not solely for him. "Explain," she growls.

He very carefully edges away from her as he begins to speak, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Knights are expected to be within eyesight of their Lord or Lady always. We'll be expected to share quarters, and I'm meant to be with you during all of your engagements. We are to attend functions together, or not at all. The same goes for your training. This is, of course, all typical, and as our previous relationship is not typical of most Knight pairs, perhaps General Organa would be open to exceptions in some areas."

He takes a deep breath and continues. "I should also make you aware that I am, er, forbidden from having any…physical relationships, except with my Lord or Lady."

Rey looks downright murderous. Her breathing comes in short, sharp gasps, and her eyes are narrowed into slits.

"Did your mother do this?" she seethes through clenched teeth. "She's made it no secret that she wishes for us to become close. Neither has she been quiet about her wish for a grandchild."

Kylo cringes. "I don't know who came up with this situation, but, of course, General Organa would have had a say. Please, don't be too angry with her. She adores you. She cares very deeply for you. Of course she would love if you mothered her grandchild, but please believe, if she did orchestrate this, she did it for your benefit and not for her own desires. Besides, she isn't in control here. We are."

Rey snarls and flings one of her gloves at the wall. "But we aren't in control, are we? Not in any way that matters. We'll keep being pawns until they can't find a use for us and then we'll be lucky if they relegate us to figureheads and use us to spawn new potential warriors. I won't stand for it."

Kylo retrieves her glove, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll fight it," he says, simply. "Who could stand against us? My Lady, you forget. We are the two most powerful warriors alive. Show them we won't be used. You'll be a beautiful and ferocious queen, and I'll be your second in command, bound to follow you into battle. You'll be glorious."

His words stir something in Rey, a thirst for control and for power. She doesn't know what comes from her and what is coming from Kylo in waves.

He moves to stand in front of her, staring into her eyes. "My only loyalty is to you now, my Lady," he whispers, voice heavy with significance. "Just say the word, and I'll fling myself into any fight for you. Perhaps, the Resistance made a mistake when they took their two strongest warriors and forced them allegiant only to each other."

He is silent for a moment, allowing Rey to feel the admiration, the dedication, the absolute awe, that he feels himself. Before she speaks, he makes one final suggestion, voice low and desperate

"Let's ensure they'll never be able to forget us."

Rey lets her eyes fall shut, the feelings that Kylo pushes at her washing over her like waves. The day's events have overwhelmed her. Kylo's words have stirred deep-buried feelings within her. She is exhausted.

She lets her head fall to the side, resting her cheek on Kylo's hand, still on her shoulder. When she opens her eyes again, she meets his with a stunning clarity and a hardness in her gaze that he recognizes. "Perhaps," she comments, "we will change the way they work."

He smiles again as she heaves a great sigh. "Must we move quarters today?" she murmurs. "I'm so tired."

Kylo wavers. "No, we don't have to. I can stay with you tonight, or you with me. I must be with you, however. I won't break my vow so soon after swearing it."

Rey nods, waving her hand. "Fine. I'll gather my things. Your quarters are closer to Leia Organa's anyway, and I'll wish to have a word with her in the morning."

Kylo grins wolfishly, almost wishing he could pity his mother for the storm headed towards her, but finding that he was more than excited to see his Lady in action, then sets about the room like a shadow. Rey pulls a bag out of a chest of drawers and tosses it experimentally into the center of the room. Much as she hates to admit it, she is unsurprised as she fails to hear it hit the floor.

She wanders into the refresher, trusting Kylo to pack enough clothing for the next twenty-four hours, picking up her customary hair ties and a bottle of fragrance she has come to love. As she ponders over various soaps and scrubs, she hears that low voice behind her.

"My Lady, forgive me, but I do have soaps in my own quarters. And you'll only be there tonight."

She scowls at the intrusion, stalking past him into the room and shoving her few items into his hands as she passes.

"I hate when you call me Lady. I grew up a nobody. I was a nobody for my entire life. I'd much rather you just call me by my name. I don't need the reminder that these people want to change everything about me."

He dips his head after one beat too many of silence. "Of course," he murmurs. "I'll call you Rey. Just, please," he begins, and his tone pulls her up short, it's nearly beseeching, "please, try to remember that you and I are a team. I am not like the rest of them. My loyalty is only to you, and I would never change you."

It's her turn to be quiet for a bit too long, but when her voice finally returns to her, it's with a smile on her lips. "Yes, Kylo. I'll try to remember that," she whispers.

He nods once and offers her his arm, ready to escort her to his own quarters.

* * *

Hi friends! This is something that's been bumping around in my head for a little while now. I don't really know what direction it's going to take or how often it's going to update, so many apologies. I do know that I live for Kylo desperately trying to redeem himself in Rey's eyes. I believe this is going to feature quite a bit of that. As always, leave me a review or shoot me a message with your thoughts! I love hearing from you!

much love


End file.
